Yamabuki Saaya
|English Name = Saaya Yamabuki |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-B 1-A (Season 1) |Birthday = May 19 |Gender = Female |Height = 157 cm |Band = popipa |Position = Drummer |Instrument = *Pearl Drums 4-Piece Reference Pure RFP924XSP-C102 Color:Antique Gold *Pearl Drums EXX725/C 5-Piece Export Standard Drum Set with Hardware (Electric Blue Sparkle) (anime 1st season) |Zodiac = Taurus (♉︎) |Blood Type = |Likes = Spaghetti aglio e olio Spaghetti aglio, olio e peperoncinoPoppin'Party Lounge Conversation: What's everyone's favorite food? Cheese |Dislikes = Raw seafood |Hobbies = Collecting hair accessories Karaoke Watching baseball |Image Color = #FABE06 |Seiyuu = ‎Ohashi Ayaka (大橋彩香) }} Yamabuki Saaya is a second-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School and the drummer of Poppin'Party. She became good friends with her classmate Kasumi during their high school entrance ceremony, and since then they eat lunch together every day. She is also friends with Tomoe because they're both older sisters and drummers, and with Moca due to her being the self-proclaimed number #1 fan of Yamabuki Bakery. Background Saaya is the oldest of three children in her family; she has a younger brother named Jun, and a younger sister named Sana. Saaya's family owns the Yamabuki Bakery, at which she helps out, even during the school term. Saaya used to play in a girls' band called CHiSPA when she was in middle school, but quit because she didn't want to burden her bandmates and her family due to an incident that happened before a past performance. But thanks to Kasumi, who never gave up on her, and her mother's support, she regained her passion for music and her desire to perform in a band, thus became the last member of Poppin'Party to join. Appearance Saaya has slanted royal-blue eyes and long, curly brown hair worn in a high ponytail, usually tied up in a ribbon. She has spread-out bangs and shoulder-length curled forelocks. She wears long flowing pale yellow pants with a white, frilly off-the-shoulder top. Personality A kind, empathetic and hardworking person who cares deeply about her friends and family, Saaya often lends an ear to Kasumi and Rimi. She is generally level-headed and easygoing, and is like an "older sister" to the other girls, always willing to help them out in hard times. Because of her kind nature she has a hard time saying "no" to her friends or their requests, such as helping Hagumi to study. Game Interactions A list of characters Saaya interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Video Introduction= Trivia * In the original storyline, she used the Katakana romanization of her name, サアヤ, while "exchanging diaries" through the desk she shares with Kasumi. * Saaya owns a lot of hair scrunchies and collects them as a hobby, even if she doesn't wear all of them. *She has the same height as Ran, Rinko, and Misaki. * Saaya is disliked by animals and they always tend to bite, scratch or run away from her when she tries to pet them.Saya x Tomoe - Downtown: Whoa, are you okay? * Saaya loves romance movies and classic Cinderella storiesBefore the Start of a New Season/Event Story. References Navigation ru:Ямабуки Сая Category:Characters Category:Poppin'Party